Don't Ask Don't tell ! Don't Love ?
by Tess-CO
Summary: Oneshot. POV de Sheppard. Il doit passer en cour martiale ses pensées juste avant son procès. Slash Une suite est postée...l'après procès !
1. Don't ask don't tell don't love

-1**Don't Ask ! Don't tell ! Don't Love ?**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne comprends pas moi-même, alors comment l'expliquer aux autres ? Et pourtant, il va bien falloir, car, ici, toute ma carrière dépend des explications que je vais donner. Dans quelques minutes, moi, le Colonel John Sheppard je vais passer en cour martiale pour avoir brisé la loi « Don't Ask, Don't tell ». Et je n'ai posé aucune question.

Et oui, vous avez bien suivi, le capitaine Kirk de Pégase est gay, homo, P.D, fait parti de la jaquette, bref il aime les garçons. Ça vous la coupe hein ? Ouais ben moi aussi !

Et pas qu'un peu. Avant lui, jamais je n'avais été attiré par un homme de ma vie entière. Les femmes oui. Sans problème. Ma réputation de séducteur et de coureur de jupon n'est pas usurpé. Blondes, brunes, rousses, blanche, jaune, noire, pas de racisme, j'aime toute les femmes. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire aimait ? Je n'en sais rien.

Ma vie a changer, va changer, sur tout les plans à cause d'un homme. Ou peut-être grâce à lui.

Et sa vie à cause de moi.

Non tout ça, c'est à cause de ce salopard de Kavanaugh. C'est lui qui a provoqué notre outing à tout les deux. Je n'aimais déjà pas ce procédé qui consiste à forcer un homosexuel à sortir du placard, sans lui demander son avis ni rien alors que je pensais que jamais je ne serais concerné. Mais maintenant que je l'ai subit, je déteste ça.

C'est aussi lui qui, non content d'annoncer à toute la cité notre relation, voyant que Weir ne faisait rien, a envoyé un rapport à nos supérieurs.

Oui nos. Parce que non content de tomber amoureux d'un homme, il faut qu'il soit militaire et qu'avec la mienne, je mette sa carrière en danger.

Oui, quand je me plante, je fais pas semblant, c'est dans les grandes largeurs.

Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment planté ? Oui j'aimais les femmes avant lui mais je n'étais jamais tombé réellement amoureux. Avec lui, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'était le sentiment amoureux. Alors que je crois pas qu'on peut considérer ça comme un plantage.

Mais seulement, j'avais toujours pensé que le jour où j'aimerai une personne cela serait synonyme de bonheur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïf !! Parce qu'Evan et moi, oui nous avons eu des moments de bonheur. Mais certainement pas assez, ni complet.

Déjà, ce fut long avant d'accepter qu'on était attirés par un autre homme. Pour lui, comme pour moi, c'était une grande première. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez vous imaginer toute la remise en question que cela implique. J'ai passé un an à tenter de me convaincre vainement que non, je ne tombais pas amoureux d'un homme, que j'étais restait trop longtemps dans la salle vidéo alors qu'on diffusait _le secret de BrokeBack Montain _et que cela m'était monté à la tête. Puis au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par accepter. Par admettre la réalité, que non seulement j'étais attiré sexuellement par un homme, mais qu'en plus, j'étais amoureux de lui. C'est grâce à une discussion, apparemment anodine mais de la plus grande importance pour moi avec Beckett. Le médecin venait de lire un article « pseudo-scientifique », c'est ses propres mots, dans une revue médicale. Le chercheur qui l'avait écrit annonçait qui l'aurait trouvé un traitement médical contre l'homosexualité. Carson était révolté par cet article. « Comme si c'était une maladie », s'était-il indigné plusieurs fois. Tant que je me suis demandé pendant quelques secondes si lui aussi n'était pas gay. Avant de me souvenir qu'il coulait des jours heureux avec Cadman. Et on avait discuté du sujet ensuite. Je sais pas exactement quels mots prononcés, quel arguments avancés m'ont fait admettre ma propre homosexualité. Mais ça a été le déclic chez moi.

Alors après ça, j'ai cherché un peu plus souvent la compagnie de Lorne. Petit à petit, on est devenus amis. Puis un soir, est-ce qu'il a vu un de mes regard glisser sur ses épaules parfaitement musclées ou ses fesses rebondies, est-ce que lui non plus ne supportait plus cette tension qui était entre nous ? Toujours est-il qu'il a fait le premier pas. Il n'a prononcé que 2 mots. « Moi aussi ». Et c'était bon. On était ensemble. Du moins presque. On était obligé de se cacher. Ne jamais se sourire, se toucher, surveiller chacun de nos gestes et de nos attitudes en public à cause de cette foutu loi. Et se voir et s'aimer moins d'une fois par semaine, quand on avait de la chance. On en souffrait tout les deux. Mais on s'en accommodait. Parce qu'on avait pas le choix. Parce que c'était comme ça.

Cette situation à durer 2 mois. 2 malheureux petits mois, qui n'ont pas été que bonheur puisqu'on devait se cacher et se surveiller. En tout et pour tout, on a pu se voir 5 fois. Et on a eu le temps de s'aimer réellement que 2. Et la première est à oublier. La première fois avec un homme tout les deux. On avait été plus que maladroit, mais on avait tout de même réussi à prendre du plaisir.

Puis un soir, il était plus de trois heure du matin. On était dans mes quartiers. On a eu le tort de penser que tout le monde dormait et que personne ne viendrait me déranger. Et je n'ai pas fait attention, je n'ai pas verrouillé mes quartiers

Mais Kavanaugh avait besoin de moi. Il avait fait sauté je ne sais quel machine ancienne et avait besoin de mes codes et des gènes pour la relancer. Il rentrait en trombe dans ma chambre alors qu'Evan et moi faisions l'amour.

Après ça, ce fut fini. Dès le lendemain, toute la cité était au courant. Et même si cela s'est très bien passé auprès de nos plus proches amis, malgré une trace de déception dans le regard d'Elizabeth, ça n'a pas été accepté par tout le monde. Et on s'est retrouvé face à une homophobie ambiante et non déclarée. Le docteur Weir nous soutenait donc personne n'osait aller contre. Personne sauf Kavanaugh, toujours le même, qui nous à vendu à Caldwell.

Et maintenant je suis dans la salle d'attente d'un tribunal. Le greffier vient de m'appeler pour que j'explique pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne plutôt que d'une autre.

Vous seriez capable vous, d'expliquer pourquoi vous aimez votre conjoint ? Vous vous sentiriez comment si on vous obligeait à vous justifier de cet amour ? Et que cet amour détruise votre carrière ?

**FIN**


	2. Ask Tell Love

**Disclaimer:** Il y a des jours, où j'aimerais vivre dans un système comme l'ex-URSS. Non parce qu'au moins le droit de propriété n'existerait pas ou prou et on se fatiguerait pas à écrire des disclaimer pour préciser que Stargate appartient à la MGM. Le pote Karl avait raison, la justice est que tout soit à tout le monde et à personne à la fois. (Bon ok j'interprète à fond et surtout bien à ma manière la pensée Marxiste, mais ils l'ont tous fait non?). Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire vive le communisme, mais dans notre cas de figure, qu'est-ce que ça serait bon!!

**Résumé:** La suite de Don't Ask, Don't Tell, Don't Love. Donc à lire! Nous avons ici, le point de vue de Lorne après le procès.

**Warning:** Toujours du Slash mais quand même tout public

**Spoiler:** Tout mini petit sur la saison 4, mais presque invisible

**Notes:** Euh..rien à dire pour aujourd'hui sauf que de boulot et relectureS pour 3 pages

**Remerciement:** A Ayana et Nanoo pour leurs nombreuses relectures, leur patience, leur pinaillage et autres remarques en tout genre qui ont amélioré la qualité de cette fanfiction tant sur le fond que sur la forme.

* * *

John dépose ses papiers militaires. A son regard attristé, j'ai compris.

Pour lui comme pour moi, l'armée, c'est terminée !

J'ai eu un choc et bien du mal à l'encaisser. Mais je sais que je n'aurais aucun mal à me reconvertir. . Ma vie, c'est n'est pas qu'Atlantis. Ce n'est pas que l'Armée. Au départ, Je me suis même engagé pour pouvoir manger tout les jours. Certes, j'ai aimé et même adoré ça. Je me suis totalement investi. Au point d'accepter de vivre dans une autre galaxie. Mais cela ne représentait pas tout pour moi.

Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à ma peinture. Je suis un artiste au fond. Et je sais que mes parents me soutiennent. Ils sont là avec moi, avec nous, aujourd'hui. Maman surtout. Pour papa, la nouvelle a été plus difficile à avaler. Mais quand je lui ai assuré que John me rendait heureux, malgré tout, il a sourit.

Avec Maman… à croire qu'elle le savait depuis toujours. Il y a juste eu un peu de déception dans ses yeux quand je lui ai annoncé. Nous en avons parlé. Je suis fils unique et elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir des petits enfants.

Je lui ai dit que tout n'était pas joué, que l'adoption était encore possible. Mais, comme moi, elle n'y croit pas vraiment.

John lui ne considère pas sa famille comme telle. Et cette histoire ne va pas arranger ses relations avec son frère. Ses pseudos amis restés sur Terre se sont détournés de lui. Alors, ici, maintenant, il n'a plus que moi. Les autres, ils sont sur Atlantis.

Et Atlantis…..pour nous deux, c'est fini. Nous ne sommes plus militaires. Désormais, nous sommes personae non gratae là-bas.

Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons devenir. On a parlé de prendre un appartement tous les deux. Alors, pour le moment, on vit chez mes parents.

C'est pour John que je m'inquiète surtout.

J'ai confiance en lui, il est fort. Mais Atlantis était tout pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment il va supporter de ne plus jamais retourner là-bas. McKay, il le considérait comme son frère. Au début, j'étais jaloux de Rodney. John passait tellement de temps avec lui ! Puis j'ai compris leur relation très vite. Ces engueulades perpétuelles, cette inquiétude qu'ils ont toujours l'un pour l'autre malgré tout… Typique d'une relation fraternelle.

Et il garde encore et toujours une culpabilité pour réveil des Wraiths. Il en fait encore des cauchemars… Vivre sur Atlantis, se battre au jour le jour, était pour lui une façon de se racheter.

Et on vient de lui retirer ça aussi.

Comment va-t-il le supporter?

Il en a enfin fini avec les papiers administratifs. Il nous rejoint. Il tente de sourire pour me rassurer, mais il n'y arrive pas. Je vois dans ses yeux que quelque chose s'est brisé. Et ça me déchire le cœur. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de lui prendre la main. Après tout, maintenant on en a parfaitement le droit. Ce sont eux qui l'ont décidé ainsi. Malheureusement pas de la façon dont je rêvais.

Sans un mot, nous sortons du tribunal. Nos mains liées attirent quelques regards.

Oui, deux hommes qui se tiennent par la main ne passent déjà pas inaperçus. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de militaires, ça étonne.

Surtout que les personnes que nous croisons ne remarquent pas que nos uniformes n'ont plus aucun grade, plus aucune décoration.

Le retour à la «maison» se fait en silence. Maman tente bien de faire la conversation à propos d'une exposition de je ne sais quel artiste, mais le cœur n'y est pas. John n'est pas heureux, alors je ne suis pas heureux, donc elle n'est pas heureuse.

Une équation simple en théorie mais drôlement difficile à résoudre en pratique.

Dès qu'on arrive je me change. Je ne supporte plus cet uniforme.

Symbole d'une armée, d'un pays qui m'a trahi, qui a détruit ma vie et celle de mon homme. J'enfile rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt. Lorsque je retourne au salon, l'ambiance est lourde. Papa, maman et John sont tous les trois assis dans les canapés, et personne ne parle. Personne ne sait que dire. Papa a allumé la télévision pour remplir le silence.

Il y a des moments comme ça dans la vie où l'on aimerait être acteur et que les scénaristes nous disent quoi dire, quoi faire.

Si on était dans un film ou dans une série télévisée, il est certain que je serais entré dans la pièce et qu'il se serait passé un truc pour changer cette situation. J'aurais trouvé à dire qui détende l'atmosphère et l'affaire aurait été bouclée.

C'est vrai qu'une scène où tout le monde est assis en silence dans le salon d'une maison familiale en train de regarder des inepties à la télévision ce n'est pas très palpitant. Pourtant, dans la vraie vie, ça arrive souvent.

Enfin du moins dans ma vie à moi en ce moment.

Alors je m'assois et je regarde avec ma famille la rediffusion d'American Idol. On sourit devant les casseroles, on s'énerve face aux jurés trop durs, on rit de leurs remarques, on s'extasie sur telle ou telle voix.

Quand je dis qu'une scène comme ça n'est absolument pas intéressante dans un film.

Pendant la pub, John s'excuse. Il dit qu'il va, enfin, se changer. Mais sa voix tremble, et ses gestes sont hésitants. Je laisse quelques secondes passer et je décide de le rejoindre.

Lorsque j'entre dans notre chambre, je le vois assis sur le lit, fixant sa cravate. Doucement je m'installe à côté de lui. D'une voix sourde, il me dit que l'avantage c'est que maintenant il ne sera plus jamais obligé de porter une cravate. Puis d'un geste brusque, il la balance à travers la pièce.

Je tente de le prendre dans mes bras, mais il me repousse. Ce geste me fait plus mal que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Je murmure son prénom, et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser la souffrance transparaître. Il se retourne vers moi, baisse les yeux et chuchote un mot d'excuse. Il n'y croit pas. Moi non plus. Il a besoin d'être seul, j'aurais dû le savoir.

Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser.

J'établis un compromis, je le laisse seul, tout en étant là. Je m'assois dans la poire que j'avais lorsque j'étais étudiant et m'abîme dans des pensées à mille lieues de là.

A plusieurs milliers d'années lumières de là pour être précis.

Je pense aux autres, ce qu'ils font maintenant, ce qu'ils vont devenir. Je pense à mon équipe, à Parrish en particulier. Il a déjà eu du mal à s'habituer à moi comme chef alors que je suis plutôt coulant. Comment ça va être avec un autre ?

Je pense aussi à Elizabeth, à Teyla, à Ronon et même à Rodney. Il est pire que Parrish. Il n'acceptait que les ordres de John, aucun autre militaire ne réussissait à le faire obéir.

Je plains celui qui reprendra l'équipe de John.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par un reniflement puis par le murmure de mon prénom. Je lève les yeux et croise ceux, remplis de larmes et suppliant de John.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de me lever et de le prendre dans mes bras.

Il enfoui son visage dans mon cou et je sens ses larmes couler. Je ferme les yeux, fort, le plus fort que je peux. Je le berce dans mes bras. Je caresse ses cheveux. Je lui murmure doucement que ça va aller, que ce n'est pas grave, qu'on est deux et que tous les deux on est plus fort que tous ces abrutis, que tout va s'arranger. Mais il ne se calme pas pour autant. Je crois qu'il pleure plus que sa carrière, plus qu'Atlantis et que son frère perdu.

Je crois qu'il pleure tout ce qu'il n'a jamais pleuré jusqu'alors.

Et malgré tout je suis fier. Oui fier. Parce qu'enfin, il a trouvé un refuge, il a choisi une personne pour l'aider à porter son fardeau, pour se libérer. Et ce refuge, c'est mes bras! Et c'est ça qui me rend fier. Si fier que je souris… alors qu'il pleure dans mes bras.

Et je lui murmure ces trois mots que jusqu'alors je n'avais jamais dis qu'à mes parents.

Il se détache un peu de moi. Il me regarde incrédule. Toujours en murmurant je lui répète ces mots. Alors, ses larmes se tarissent et un sourire les remplace.

Le cœur gonflé par ce sourire, j'éclate de rire, heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher, malgré mes parents dans la pièce à côté, de le débarrasser moi-même de cet uniforme qui ne signifie plus rien pour lui, pour nous.

* * *

FIN


End file.
